The invention relates to a windmill according to the preamble of claim 1. A windmill of this type is known from DE 4402184. In the known device, it is possible that moisture may be deposited on the windings of the generator while the windmill is at a standstill. In this case, before the windmill can be started up, the stator has to be heated in order to expel the moisture, since otherwise a short circuit may occur in the windings of the stator. This heating takes up considerable time, which consequently has an adverse effect on the time for which the windmill can be used to good effect. To avoid this drawback, the device is designed in accordance with the preamble of claim 1. This prevents moist air from being fed into the chamber around the stator, thus avoiding the deposition of moisture.
According to a refinement, the invention is designed in accordance with claim 2. This further reduces the risk of condensation on the stator.
According to a refinement, the device is designed in accordance with claim 3. This prevents moist air from being fed into the closed chamber.
According to a refinement, the device is designed in accordance with claim 4. As a result, the air is dried only when there is a risk of condensation, so that the wear to the air dryer is limited.
According to a refinement, the device is designed in accordance with claim 5. This ensures that the stator is at a uniform temperature all the way around and there is no possibility of local condensation. The stator is also prevented from becoming unround, so that the air gap can be kept smaller.
According to one embodiment, the windmill is designed in according with claim 6. As a result, it is impossible for any air to be supplied or discharged along the bearing and, if appropriate, a superatmospheric pressure may be applied in the closed chamber.
According to one embodiment, the windmill is designed in accordance with claim 7. This makes it easier to check the presence of lubricant in the bearing, so that there is no damage caused to the seals as a result of absence of lubricant.
According to a refinement, the device is designed in accordance with claim 8. As a result, it is easily possible to check on an ongoing basis that the bearing and the seals are being lubricated correctly and, if necessary, to institute appropriate measures.